


The Boy with the Grey Eyes

by buckkyboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckkyboo/pseuds/buckkyboo
Summary: Summer, 1978, was the summer of love, lust and most importantly, lies. It was the time when the world told him being himself was preposterous and crazy. People described him as, “the typical sad teenager with a tragic backstory.” The world only saw one side of the story of his life, but he saw it all. The boy with the grey eyes would stay with him for hours talking about life, hopes and dreams, and whatever else their minds went to that night. When they talked it was like nothing else in the world was important in that moment and it was just them. It was the point when brown met grey that life actually had a meaning and it was a feeling like no other.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue: Into the Woods

Prologue: Into the Woods

Summer, 1978, was the summer of love, lust and most importantly, lies. It was the time when the world told him being himself was preposterous and crazy. People described him as, “the typical sad teenager with a tragic backstory.” The world only saw one side of the story of his life, but he saw it all. The boy with the grey eyes would stay with him for hours talking about life, hopes and dreams, and whatever else their minds went to that night. When they talked it was like nothing else in the world was important in that moment and it was just them. It was the point when brown met grey that life actually had a meaning and it was a feeling like no other.

Brown eyes, soft like honey and strong as wood, were the only thing that kept his secrets safe and hidden. They boy with a past that made him look like a saint, the one who could understand anything and everything that he said and made it feel like it mattered. It kept him safe from the harshness of the world that lived outside of those beautiful eyes. Those eyes made it feel like everything and nothing made sense. The way he smiled and made it seem like he was the only thing that mattered. Their love was infinite. The stars couldn’t stand a chance to the way they glowed when they were with each other. They shined brighter than the sun on the hottest day of that summer. The new and fresh love that could only be described as being in a state of euphoria and no worries because he knew that he had him no matter what. When brown met grey, the world stopped and nothing else was important.

This isn’t a love story, it the story of two halves finally becoming one.


	2. 1: Make You Feel My Love

July was a hot month. The ground was so hot, you could fry an egg on it, trust me, I tried. July was the month where I decided all my dreams were going to become a reality. Nothing was stopping me, I had just graduated high school, going on to live my life somewhere far away from Hazelton, Pennsylvania as I could. It was the month when I met you. I can remember that day like it was yesterday, the way the sun shined down on you like you were and angel sent by some power somewhere to make me feel like I wasn’t just another random pin placed down on a map of the earth. Being around you was the thing that made my dark days bright and bad night pass. The way your grey eyes would light up made me feel like everything I had ever done in my life meant nothing to those moments. You made me feel special. July was the month were nothing mattered but you and me. 

That song Elvis made came on the radio more times than I could count that year. ‘The Wonder of You’ it was called. It never mattered much to me until I met you. After hearing the lyrics, it’s like the song was made for us, it described how I felt about you and it was our song. It was the song I would listen to the radio and hope would play, I went to ever goddamn record shop in and around the town hoping I would find. Elvis was still hot in the 70’s so finding anything by him was difficult. It was the song that was playing in the background when I told you how much I loved you and needed you in my life. It played during the first kiss we shared and when you would come crawling in my window after 9 o’clock because that was when my uncle went out and you were still afraid of being caught. It was the first thing I heard after we had our first fight, I remember how much it made me realize that losing you was the worst thing that could happen to me, I remember climbing out my window so he wouldn’t hear me, and running like my life was on the line to where I knew I would find you to hold you safe in my arms and let you know how much I couldn’t lose you.

There was a hidden spot under a bridge where you and I would go. It was a secret place only you and I knew about, it was our favorite place to be. It was the place we could go and be ourselves because it was still wrong for two boys to be with too friendly with each other. We both knew what we were getting ourselves into when we started getting a little too close with each other. We knew the world wouldn’t agree with what we were, how we loved. But we didn’t care, we were young and stupid and had the whole world ahead of us. We were on an open road with no exits in sight. These were just slight roadblocks in our path. That bridge is where I decided who I was, its where I held onto you when he would do things to me that I didn’t understand, and you would sit there and promise me everything would eventually be okay, and you would take me far away from here and him. Its where I fell in love with you. There were nights when I would bring a blanket and we would risk it and lay out a little to the left of the bridge and watch the stars and wonder what it felt like to be free. I would say the stars that shine the brightest reminded me of you, you never understood what I was talking about, but you never asked. You would just smile and laugh.

You made my heart sing songs that only it knew. It played to the beat of its own drum and made symphonies out of the words you would say to me. It felt like I had my own band with me at all time, and my heart beat was the drums. If only your actual singing voice was as good as the one I had in my head for you. God your singing was terrible, but you did it because you knew it put a smile on my face and made me happy. You were crazy for the Bee Gees, you sang ‘More Than A Woman’ to me on the daily for almost two months straight, and I knew you meant it in more ways than just one. It was when I finally realized I loved you. Even if I was too scared to tell you until later in life. I feel like you still knew, like we were so in sync that even though I didn’t say it until that night with just me, you and, Elvis, you still felt it, and you still knew. What I would give to tell you over and over again a million times more that I love you. I would scream it from every single rooftop in the world I can find.


	3. 2: Hungry Eyes

I remember the first time I met you like it was yesterday. Your shoulder-length, curly fire color hair was the first thing to strike my attention. Obviously. But when I looked into your eyes, that’s when I felt something inside of me that I never felt before in my life. They were grey, but not like any color I’ve seen on anybody in my short life-time. They were the color of ash, like after something just burned completely. They looked like they were pencil drawn and hand-picked just for you. They suited you just right, I could never imagine you with any another color. I feel like your eyes were so special to me because they were exactly the thing I needed in my monochrome world. Maybe it was also the fact that you towered over me, so I had to lift my head up to even be able to look in those beautiful eyes. Your pale skin and kind face was just the cherry on top of the chocolate shake, with whipped cream of course.

My eyes weren’t so special, not to me at least. Plain, boring brown, nothing beautiful to look at or anything to get lost into. I always envied people with nicely colored eyes, especially blue eyes. I wanted nothing more than to trade with someone, so I would actually like the color of mine. For so many years before I met you brown was just another color I didn’t like because I thought it was such a tense and serious color. Not fun or exciting, but then again that was the soundtrack of my life. I was just another little dot placed somewhere on earth with no real purpose or meaning. You were the first person to see me in a way no one did before. you changed the landscape of my mind the way I saw myself and showed me what it was like to love the parts of me I thought could never be seen as beautiful. You were the one constant in my life, always there and being exactly who I needed you to be.

The way your eyes would light up when you saw me made feel so special. It was a feeling I wanted to hold close to my heart forever and never let it go. Like my own little secret, because in a way you were. A secret I kept but wanted to show the world to, to scream out and let everyone know what I felt about you and how I much I loved you. It made me feel like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest every time I looked at you. The way you made me feel was like nothing else in this world, like a million supernovas raining down at one around me.


End file.
